Absurd AMs
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram are waking up again. The others seem to be enjoying the sight since this happens everyday.


**A/n:. Before I relay the story: (Beware, I you're not Jonathan, don't read this!)**

**Lelouch vi Britannia- Kung hindi mo maintindihan, bobo ka kasi! At isa pa, walang kuwenta! Kung hindi mo rin maintindihan, tanungin mo na lang yang pinsan mo! Last thing, wala ka naman pong Geass!!**

**~lloll~**

**Monday.**

Shori knocked twice. "Yuuri? Mama was asking what you'd like for breakfast. Or should I decide today?"

"Hmmm... mmffghtllsssshhhh.."

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Yuuri?"

"...I can't stand, Shori... Just... come in..." and it was a weak reply.

Opening the door, Shori peered in and he burst out laughing. "Hahahaahahahaaaaahaaaa!!"

The king was lying on the bed, yes. With Wolram on top of him, yes. This wasn't really disturbing. "Shori...", the king addressed weakly, kinda annoyed at his brother's reaction. "It's not funny."

"... It is. Hahahahahaha!"

"Shut up, Shori.." was Wolram's grunt as he snuggled closer to Yuuri. "Wiiiiiiimmmmmppp..."

"Hahahahahaha!!"

Yuuri snorted. "Oh, tell hahaue to serve anything but Wolfram's favorite."

Shori's laugh stopped short.

THUD.

Yuuri Shibuya was out of bed.

"HAHAHAHA!!"

* * *

**Tuesday.**

"Yuu-chan, breakfast is ready..", the fifth call from Miko.

But he did say they can just come in and wake him up after the fifth one, right?

She nervously opened the door and found Wolfram alone in the bed.

"Wolf-chan??"

The boy peered one open eye at her. "I'm sick."

"Sick?" Miko's curiosity as to where Yuuri is finally disappeared and concern spread over her features. "Are you okay, Wolf-chan? How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling sick." he coughed slightly.

"Where is Yuu-chan? Does he know about this?" the maid gently laid a hand on the boy's forehead. "Does your head hurt? Your stomach?"

"I... Ah-.. Ahhh... ACHOOOO!!"

"HA!" a blur of black hair popped up from **under** the bed. Miko jumped a step back. Yuuri, however, jumped on the bed and peered closed to Wolfram's face, smirked, then laughed his ass off. "BWAHAHAHA!! Wolfram, you're SICK! Aheheheeh! Poooooor yoooouuuu..."

"Shut up, wimp." he sniffed a bit and 'hmph'-ed before turning to the other side. "...Mama-san, breakfast in bed, please. And surely it will make me feel better if you extract from this room the idiot whose name is not Yuuri."

Yuuri turned to Miko. "Oh. Mama, what's for breakfast?"

The mother stiffled her giggle. "..Om- Omelettes, Yuu-chan..."

He smiled widely. "That's great!"

Miko had blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Yuu-chan, I think you're sick too. Are you okay?"

* * *

**Wednesday.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Conrart was alarmed by the screams coming from the room. "Your Majesty-"

"CONRAD!! CONRAD, PLEASE COME IN!!"

He slammed the door open in hurry. Why was the Maou screaming so loudly?

He gasped at the sight.

Yuuri's arms and legs were tied up in the four bed posts and Wolfram was straddling him...

"Your Majesty?"

... and painting his toenails hot pink.

Wolfram looked up and smiled brightly. "Good morning, brother."

Yuuri, however, had screamed his lungs off. "Conrad! Bring your sword and free me! NOW!"

"Wolfram," Conrad addressed oddly, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Pedicure." he shrugged.

"COOOOONNNNRRRAAADDDD!!!"

"Have you considered Periwinkle Blue?"

The brat blinked. "OMG, no."

"COOOOONNNNRRRAAADDDD!!!!!"

* * *

**Thursday.**

"Yuuri, Wolfram, breakfast downstairs..", Shori knocked at their door. "I'm coming in..."

"You're not coming in UNTIL I tell you to!" came Wolfram's voice.

"Yesterday Yuuri told me to wake him up extra early." he replied.

"Nooo.. I did? Forget it, then!" Yuuri replied. "Have breakfast without me!"

"What exactly are you two doing?" the boy asked, skeptic.

"Here, look at it!" his best friend called quite enthusiastically.

"SHORI SHIBUYA, YOU ARE NOT COMING IN MY ROOM! STAY OUT!" Wolfram shouted. "And YUURI Shibuya! STOP THAT AT ONCE AND RELEASE ME!!"

At that statement, Shori barged in.

Now Wolfram was the one tied up, but not in the bedposts. His wrists were roped together at his back and his ankles, too. He was flaring up a black aura. Yuuri was sitting on the floor, with paintbrushes and cans of paint and... is that.. Wolfram's teddy bear?

"Yuuri, what're you doing?" the black-haired man asked. "And you tied Wolfram up..?"

"Revenge." Yuuri said rather smugly, then showed him a full view of the bear. "Look at Kuma-kun. What do you think?"

Kuma-kun wasn't brown anymore. He's painted red and white... like a baseball.

"It looks cool."

Wolfram's glare was meant to kill. Good thing Yuuri "ordered" him to live.

* * *

**Friday.**

Miko almost cried.

She knew her job as a mother and housekeeper, but she never expected in her whole life to clean up a mess like.. this.

"...Yuu-chan.. Wolf-chan.. What did you do?"

One side of the room was painted bright pink with hundreds of Kuma-kun stickers. The other side was a giant attempted red and white baseball. Attempted. The lines were hardly curved. The floors were littered with brushes, cans, and paint blots.

"Oh.. Don't worry, Mama-san. Yuuri will clean it." Wolfram said from the bed, only half-awake.

"Yes, Wolfram definitely would clean up." Yuuri assured from his side, voice muffled under the covers.

"Would you... need help?" the mother seemed hesitant to offer her aid, but all the more to leave the job on them alone.

"No, he doesn't."

"He'll be fine."

She bowed her head enthusiastically. "...Okay, then. Breakfast is ready downstairs."

"Coming."

"Not him. Me. He'll clean up." Wolram said

"No, he will... I spoke first." Yuuri said

"Who cares? He'll do it."

"Yuuri.."

"WOLFRAM."

Once more, hell broke loose.

* * *

**Saturday.**

The war went on. Conrad walked in on them and sighed.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs."

No reply came. But he expected that. What with Yuuri on the floor hugging Kuma-kun and Wolfram on the bed, alone. Yes, this is definitely the slams and shouts and thuds last night. He just closed the door again and was about to leave when he heard noises.

"-did you do that for?"

"I thought you were the floor-"

Thud.

"Serves you right."

"How dare YOU hit me with Kuma-kun." Wolfram replied angrily.

"Beh."

"And what's this? He's still got paint."

Noises. Creaks? And then, silence.

Conrad pressed his ears against the door.

"...You think that will do?"

"Do for what?"

"An apology."

"I'm not apologizing. I'm simply-"

Silence. It seemed... awkward.

"...Wait. Are we going to miss breakfast on this?"

Silence.

"Why do you say so?"

"You're eating me."

"I'm NOT eating you! I'm just.."

By now, the eavesdropper was picking up on what they were doing.

"Let's go get you downstairs. You really seem hungry."

Silence again?

"You should have said you wanted breakfast in bed today, Yuuri."

At the silence that followed, Conrad proceeded downstairs.

"Where are they?" Shori asked, munching on a loaf of bread.

Conrad smiled slyly. "Busy."

* * *

**Sunday.**

Shori stood in front of the door and knock twice. "Yuuri?"

Then he heard noises. What are these two up to now?

Thuds and laughs and shrieks... creaks on the bed, sounds of feet on the floor. Shori sighed and opened the door.

And then he saw Yuuri grab Wolfram's waist and throw him on the bed again, then he made a dash for the door. Shori stood back, in case the king decides to tackle him, but Wolram had lunged at Yuuri, pouncing on his back. The raven-head fell on the floor with the blonde boy sitting down on his back. Wolram ran towards Shori, but Yuuri pulled at his ankles. He fell down, but he swatted his hand away and ran for the door again. Yuuri ran after him, until the brat finally collided with Shori..

..and promptly left the dazed man staring as he and the Maou pushed and pulled and strangled each other while racing downstairs.

When he reached the dining table, he asked. "Alright, who won?"

Yuuri made a disgruntled sound and glared at the blonde boy who smiled sweetly from the counter, then whipped out a calculator, pen and notepad out of nowhere and did some computations. As soon as he pressed the first 'equals' button, he glared again. "Brat."

Shori's jaw dropped when he saw Wolfram wink at him and ask him if he wanted some pizza.

Miko from the kitchen giggled slightly and Conrad lifted his eyes from the newspaper he was reading when they heard Yuuri grunt again.

This means they'll be looking forward to another mad morning tomorrow.

**A/n: I'm tired…. Jonathan, wag ka ng mag-review kung ang sasabihin mo lang ay hindi mo naintindihan! Anyway,**

**R & R!  
xoxo,  
Ilyasviel16**


End file.
